


Apple Juice

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apple Juice, Crying, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: anon-e-has-a-tmblr asked: Im like a day late but who cares!!! Here is a prompt/idea/writing thingie: apple-juice + analogical





	Apple Juice

No one knew how Logan became a toddler. All Virgil knew was that he was very… particular about what he ate. The only flavor of Crofter’s he would eat was raspberry, and he would only eat it on multi-grain toast cooked to precisely the right crispiness. None of his food could touch each other.

And all of these were extremely valid things, Virgil understood that. But it was hard to keep a cool head when Logan was screaming in his ear because someone (Roman) had given him orange juice because no apple juice was to be found.

Virgil hurriedly looked through cupboards with Logan on his hip, trying to figure out exactly when the apple juice ran out while also trying to reassure the toddler that they’d find some soon, it would be okay.

“Apple juice!” Logan screamed, hitting a tiny fist on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I know, L. I’m looking for it.” Virgil transferred Logan to his other hip, opening another cupboard. Aha, there in the back! A tell-tale white lid and the barest hint of a green label suggesting that the cries would stop soon.

Virgil set Logan down on the counter and reached into the back, grabbing the jug. “L look, apple juice!”

The cries finally stopped, and Logan smiled at him. “Apple juice!”

Virgil set the apple juice on the counter and grabbed the sippy cup that Roman had screwed up. He dumped it out and rinsed it, then poured the apple juice into it. He presented it to Logan who was happily kicking his feet against the cupboards.

“Yay! Thank you, Virge!”

Virgil smiled and ruffled Logan’s hair. “Anytime.”


End file.
